love hate thing
by Omgcarz
Summary: Bella hates Edward for something that happened years ago. What happens when she ends up pregnant by him.
1. Chapter 1

I slumped down in the car giving a grumble. I hated this and did not want to go but Alice was blackmailing me into it.  
>"Bella, pull your head out from your butt and enjoy yourself, Esme is looking forward to a nice, happy party with her friends and family and you are included in that" Alice snapped emphasizing the Happy part. I turn my head so she couldn't see my eyes roll. Don't get me wrong I love Esme, since my own mother was always in a different city with her boyfriend, Esme was like the mother I never had.<p>

"I don't see why you and Edward can't get along anymore, you use to be inseparable" Alice commented. I rolled my eyes again. She forever had this vision of her and boyfriend Jasper double dating with me and his brother Edward. Unfortunately that was a vision that was never going to happen.

Pulling up outside the house, Alice shot me a look which clearly meant _'be nice"_ I sigh closing the door to her BMW. The door to the house swung open before we had even reached the porch.  
>"Finally girls, I was wondering when you were going to get here" Esme hugged us both in turn before ushering us inside. "Jasper and Emmett are in the living room if you want to go though, I need to check on a few things then I will have a list for you all to do for the party" Esme told us before turning towards the kitchen. Alice and I headed into the living room where we found two of the three Cullen boys watching Tv.<br>"Hey guys" Alice greeted flopping down next to her boyfriend. I took a seat on the couch next to Emmett.  
>"So Bella, are we going to be nice to my little brother tonight?" He grinned referring to Edward.<br>"Yeah, if he stays away from me" I muttered causing them to laugh knowing this had how its been since we were 15. Four years on and nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there, sorry i did not say anything on my first chapter it completely went out of my head.**

**I am also adding Edwards POV into this Chapter too**

**I hope you enjoy this, Please read and review and leave me comments on what you would like to happen :D**

**Own twlight? i wish. **

About half an hour later Edward had entered the room and he and I were sitting as far apart from each other as we could without being in different rooms. After saying hi to me he had given up trying to make conversation. I liked it better that way.

"Right guys, I need help" Esme strolled into the room barking orders at us.  
>" Emmett can you go get Rosalie to come help with the food, Alice and Jasper you can help decorate and Edward and Bella can go to the store and get supplies.<br>I looked at her, she was joking right? Emmett and Jasper chuckled to themselves as She pushed money into my hand before I could protest.. This was not the first time Esme had tried to get Edward and I to spend time together, hoping that the time would get us to like each other again.

I scanned the shopping list looking at the items that we needed. The whole care ride was spent in silence. Edward knew better then to try and make conversation, least that was a good thing about him. Walking into the store I stopped and turned to him.  
>"You get the chips, salsa and soda while I get the rest" I ordered looking at his topaz colored eyes. They use to be my favorite thing about him I mussed to myself before walking off.<p>

Grabbing all the bits I needed I turned an aisle just as my phone rang.  
>"Hello"<br>"Bella, where are you? I have everything and can't find you" comes Edwards Voice  
>"How did you get my number?" I snap<br>"Isabella, I have no time for this, I want to go home, now meet me at the check out" he grumbled. I hung up the phone. God he was so impatient.

**Edward POV**

After the horror of a shopping trip with Bella, I found myself back to the safety of my home. I mean I knew I messed up, but it had been 3 years ago. I would have thought she would be nicer to me now. Apparently not.  
>" Edward, would you go get the girls for me please" my mom asks as the guest start to arrive. I sighed and did as I was told, Taking the steps two at a time. I stop outside Jaspers rooms, which the girls were using to get ready for the party. I knock gently on the door.<br>"Come in" Alice calls.  
>I push the door open and see Alice and Rosalie standing in front of the mirror applying finishing touches to their make up. The door to my right swings open and out steps Bella from the bathroom. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looks amazing. Her brown hair fell into a wave down her back. She has a black dress that flowed just above her knee with a split up the side.<br>"Yes?" She asked. Shit she caught me staring at her.  
>"I…um…People are arrive, you are needed downstairs" I mutter. Great Edward, why to make yourself look like an idiot.<p>

**I hope you like my chapter, I will do more shortly. Please read and comment  
>much love OMGcara :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, so sorry i haven't posted anything in a while. Please forgive me.  
>Hope you like the new chapter. Please read and review. I love to hear what you think as always ideas are welcome.<strong>

**much love **

**own twilight? nah me either **

**Bella POV**

Sighing, I made my way though the crowed house, Esme had given me the job of making sure everyone had a drink.  
>"Here Edward drink this" Emmett passed Edward a drink; He looked unsure but downed it anyway. I shook my head and carried on walking.<p>

A few hours later I found Edward in the kitchen. Clearly drunk. I stumbled over to him; myself passed the point of drunkenness.  
>"Jeez, how much have you drunk?"<br>He thought for a second " More then you, but less then…Dad" He ran his hands though his weird copper color hair. I giggle then stop once I noticed he was looking at me.  
>"What?" I question.<br>He hesitated for a moment "we use to get on great until…that happened" He sighed watching me. I nodded at him in agreement feeling awkward; we never actually spoke about what happened between us.  
>"Bell, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kiss you now" He took my glass out of my hand and set it down on the kitchen counter. Before I had chance to reply, he closed his lips on mine. I gasped, he took this opportunity and passed his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. To my surprise I found myself letting out a moan as his hands traveled down my body. He took my hand and dragged me upstairs.<p>

**Edward POV**

"we shouldn't be doing this" I muttered, once my mind had started to function once more. Yet my body didn't seem to be listening, so I carried on kissing her neck.  
>"You started it" Bella reminded me with a giggle.<br>I pulled back and raised an eyebrow "I guess I should finish it then"  
>I ran my hands up her curves to the straps on her dress, slipping them over her shoulders, I watched as the offensive item fell to the floor. I took a moment to stare at the vision n front of me that was in nothing but lacy French knickers. Damn she was gorgeous and lets not forget, pretty much naked. Bella gave a chuckle, winding her hands down my chest to rest on the waist band of my jeans that were poorly hiding my want for her, she moved her hands lower until they started to massage my hardness. God she was going to be the death of me. I moaned and kissed her neck once more. She ran her hands back up to my shirt before making it join her dress. She made quick work on my jeans sending them tumbling down which I promptly kicked off.<p>

I used my knee to part her own. Sliding my hand up her inner thigh Bella gave a happy sigh, leaning back against the wall of my old bedroom she closed her eyes.  
>"No. Open your eyes" I ordered my voice barely a whisper. I grinned at her once her brown eyes flicked open.<br>I moved my hand to the highest part of her thigh "mm, Bells, I got you all wet" I chuckled once my finger came into contact with her wetness. My eyes locked on hers as my finger slid into her.

"Oh god… Edward…Oh my god" She cried thrusting her hips against my fingers. I grinned, her moaning my name making me want her more.

"Please…Edward…now"  
>"Please what?" I couldn't resist teasing her.<br>"Please, I need you" She gasped.

I smiled removing my finger. I took hold of her hips drawing her closer and guided myself inside her.

"Oh, Bella, you are so good" I moaned thrusting myself inside her. Bella gripped hold of my shoulders digging her nails in and wrapping her legs round my waist.  
>"Ed…I want you…I need you…deeper" She gasped forcing my closer with her legs.<br>"Yes, Bells, you feel amazing"  
>I listened to Bella cry out in pleaser, She was close to breaking.<br>"Come for me" I pulled back to watch her eyes. I had always loved the look on a woman's face when she came.  
>"I. I'm going to come" She cried before her body came for me. I grinned and felt myself releasing myself into her.<br>"God, Bella, you are amazing"

**3 years later**

"Ok. His things are in his bag" Edward nodded at what I was telling him, Suddenly my 3 year old copper haired boy ran into the room.  
>"Dad" He cried jumping for Edward as he swooped him up.<br>"I will see you Sunday, baby" I said kissing Noah on the head. Edward smiled at me, swooping in he dropped a kiss on my cheek before leaving my house.

I gave a sigh shutting the door. It was the same ever Thursday. Edward would pick Noah up after he finished work at the hospital and he would bring him back Sunday night. Sure I wasn't proud of what I did with Edward, but I didn't regret it, I had my gorgeous son out of it. The worst part was telling everyone.

_"You what?" Esme Yelled at the pair_  
><em>"Pregnant? You had sex with her?" Carlisle yelled at Edward who turned red and hid his face in his hands.<em>  
><em>"You idiot, I told you to get along, not get pregnant" Alice turned to me.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

**I am so so so sorry i havent updated in ages! things have been so busy.**

**I promise to try and update a lot more now.**

**please review and respond if you are out there!**

Edward BOV

Driving down the road, I take a peek in the rear view mirror to check on what Noah was up to. His head sudden popped up as if he knew I was looking at him.  
>"Dad, Why don't you live with me and mommy? All my friends live with their mommies and Dads" The question seemed innocent enough. How to answer this.<br>"Their mom and Dad love each other, that's why they live together"  
>"You don't love mommy?" Noah asked in shock his brown eyes wide in horror. Shit clearly that wasn't the right answer. Think Edward think!<p>

"Um, I do…in a way, It complicated, Mommy and I just don't like each other enough to live together"  
>The answer seemed to work as Noah just nodded at me and went back to staring out the window. I gave a sigh of relief. Maybe when he was older he would understand.<p>

Pulling up the driveway to my house, I turned the engine off and walked round to the back of the car to scoop Noah up. His little arms wrapped around my neck as I started walking.  
>"Hey, guess what little man, Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner later tonight" Noah gave a smile at this news "And so is my friend Lily" The smile fell and Noah huffed.<br>"I Don't like Lily, She is boring"  
>"Noah, that isn't a nice thing to say, Besides I like her" I said trying to ignore his bluntness. Telling myself it was just because he didn't know Lily.<p>

"So where is that Grandbaby of mine" My mother asked as I let her into the house taking her coat I rolled my eyes. I've long got used to the fact that my mother asks about Noah before I come in her mind.  
>"He's upstairs playing with his…" Before I could even finish my sentence my mother has took off upstairs to fetch him. My Dad just chuckled hanging his coat up.<br>"So when is Lily getting here?" He asked out of politeness. I know Dad was not Lily's biggest fan either.  
>"Soon"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Gosh i am so bad at uploading.**

I am so so sorry, i am going to add more :)

**please read and respond, i like to know people are reading xx **

Sure, I loved him or at least I thought I did. The downside? He was my boss, oh and he had a little old wife at home. The upside? He'd been my lover for the past six month.

I put on my t-shirt as he played some Guns N Roses style riffs on his guitar. To say was my was her type was an understatement. He was perfect for in every way; I smiled at his skinny jean half naked form. Well as perfect as a married man could get.

"We cannot keep doing this, It's not right.". He looks up at me placing down the guitar. He grabs my waist and pulls me back down before he lays horizontally on top of me. "Don't say that Bella, I love you." His floppy hair falls onto my face. Pushing him off, I sit up pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I guess it is wife's night tonight." I say tartly. It was driving me insane. Sure he said he loved me, but yet he won't leave his wife, she has been through enough this year, he said, it would destroy her, Yes because a spell in mental clinic was a perfect reason to stay with someone. Hello desperate housewives. Swinging my legs down to the floor, I locate my jeans and pull them on. "Babe, Don't leave." His voice laced with Texas accent. Pulling on my last red platform shoe, I stand. He made things so difficult. Dropping a kiss to his cheek I leave.

Sitting in a small back ally New York café. Other than a woman sitting in the far end of the café entertaining a little boy in a pushchair, I was the only one there. Stirring idly at my hot chocolate, I rise my head up once the bell on the door chimes. "Right, what is the emergency?" asks best friend Alice, swooshing into the seat opposite me and reaching a perfectly manicured hand out for the coffee I had already bought her. "Bryce. He won't leave his wife." Alice rolled her eyes, i had bored her with this enough and would not listen when she told me to leave well alone. The door chimes once more and a Stunning looking blonde women walks in,. She was all thin with curves in all the right places, Though what curves in the wrong places looked like I had no idea. The women scanned the room and grinned upon spotting the other women in the opposite corner. "Bella, you look like your cat got ran over" Alice comments

"Look over by the counter" I order her. Alice tilts her head slightly, trying not to look like she's looking.

"The women in white, that's Tanya" Alice gasps, turning her attention back round to her friend

"Bryce's wife?"

I nod and hushes her once Tanya makes her way over to the other women and the boy in the pushchair. I groans. God really did have a fucked up sense of humor. "How is my favorite nephew?" Tanya booms smiling down at the little boy in the pushchair. She then grins at the other women before sighing. "Mom, I don't know what to do anymore, Edward won't come near me."

"You don't think he is you know, having an affair?" the women who looked like an older version of Tanya asks.

Tanya scoffs "His Dad left his Mom for another women, he knows the heartache it can cause, he could never be so cruel, besides, I'm his wife who he has promised to protect and be there for ever since I was sectioned for depression." Bella groaned. All this was just making her realize how much of a bitch she actually was. This poor women did not have a clue. "We have not even had sex for five months; all he does is go to work at his flaming music store. And if he is not there he is locked up in his music room with his guitar or his piano. Sometimes, I can't help but think he loves his instruments more then me"

Some time later We watch the set of women leave in stunned silence. Alice gives a low whistle "If that wasn't awkward, I don't know what is. She looks like something that stepped off the set of desperate housewives. Her hair does not even move when she shakes her head" I nod, this whole scene had not left me feeling any less of a whore with a groan I bang my head on the table. "Right, I have to get back to work." Alice pulls on her coat; kissing her me on the cheek "keep me posted kid" Why had i let my life get into this mess? I only wanted to fall in love like the other girls; only I had to fall for a married one. I could not be held responsible for ruining a marriage or causing all that heartache. Who I fooling? He would never leave his wife. Even if he did, would I want him? Knowing how easily he could lie and cheat. My phone chirps bringing me out of my daze.

"Hello?"

"Oh so you are talking to Me." comes the southern chuckle Im now all too familiar with.

"No, I just didn't look at the caller ID." I snap into the phone.

"You've not been to work, or answered any of my calls, or texts or emails." he states. I sighs; he made it so hard for me to just to forget about him. He had called and left messages saying how much he missed me, text me telling me to get in touch and emails full of songs that reminded him of me.

"I had to pleasure of sitting near to your wife at the café today. I had to listen to her moan about how you haven't come near her and how much she is hurting because you are not treating her like how a husband should treat a wife." I had to end this now. It wasn't fair to anyone to carry this affair on. "Bryce, I can't do this anymore."

"Babe, Don't do this."

"Don't. Don't call me, Bye Bryce"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sory again for the late post.**

**I am going to try update at least once a week from now now. **

**please read and review :D **

**x**

**Edward POV**

I heard the front door swing open from the kitchen and knew instantly whom it was. There was only one person who would not bother knocking on people doors.  
>"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late"<br>"Aunt Alice!" Noah grinned charging towards the hall. Following his lead I went to greet Alice.  
>"Hey, everyone's here now. Just waiting for a few things to finish cooking then we are all ready"<br>"Lily's here" Noah grumbled to Alice who chuckled. Did no one like Lily?  
>Dropping Noah down, Alice told him to go and play. After watching him run into another room she turned to me.<br>"Have you spoken to Bella lately?"  
>Tilting my head in confusing, I shook my head, other then care for Noah, Bella and I do not really talk. But I had heard all about her getting it on with some married man. God knows why. It really did not seem like something she would do.<br>"She still seeing that guy?" Curiosity got the better of me.  
>"Kind of. I don't know things are going sour" Alice commented before heading into the kitchen.<p>

"So then of course, I got made to stay in some disgusting hotel, I mean the room only had a bed…How can they expect me to work in these conditions" After dinner Lily was telling my parents and my brothers news of her latest work. She was a model for some magazine. They all sat nodding and making comments at the correct moments. I wondered where the girls had got to. I excused myself and went in search of the pair.

I found them about ten minutes later hiding in Noah's room with him. They both looked guilty as they saw me.  
>"How come you are not downstairs with lily and the others?"<br>"Well…Um I don't know how to say this nicely…" Alice started before Rose cut her off.  
>"We don't like her. All she does is talk about herself, Edward"<br>OK so maybe Lily did talk about herself a lot but non of the others bothered with her, so she was just filling in the silence.  
>"You pair haven't even tried to get to know her" I argued back " you could at least try for me" And with that I walked out.<p>

**Bella POV**

I honked my car horn as I pulled up outside Edwards house. About a minute later Rose came out Carrying Noah and his stuff.  
>"Hey Miss" She grinned at me while she strapped Noah into his seat "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"<br>I was having the girls round for some wine and pizza. We all hadn't really spent thast much time just the three of us lately.  
>"Sure, come over around seven" I smiled and drove off. Looking behind me in the mirror, I could see Noah did not look to happy.<br>"What's the matter babe? Did you not have fun with Daddy?"  
>He sighed and gave a frown "Yeah, but his girlfriend does not like me"<br>my mouth hung open. What? How could he think that?


End file.
